


Deranged

by AvatarMN



Category: Dragons: Defenders of Berk (Cartoon), Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Battlefield, Best Friends, Bestiality, Character Death, Cruelty, Crying, Death Threats, Ethical Dilemmas, Fuck Or Die, Humiliation, Illustrated, Loss, M/M, Other, Prisoner of War, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rescue, Shame, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse, Violence, and sometimes animals can be people, people are animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagur and the Berserkers join with Alvin and the Outcasts, to disastrous results for Hiccup and Toothless.  Well, for all involved, really.  A story of cruelty,  violence, and the squandering of potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deranged

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Updated 2013-09-21 with illustration by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com).

Hiccup hit the floor of the Great Hall with a bone-jarring grunt. He rolled onto his back, his hands and feet tied, and blinked as the sack was pulled from his head.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, looking up to see the dragon standing beside him; hobbled, muzzled, and with his wings strapped down. Toothless bent over Hiccup, and gently licked blood from his face. "I was afraid you were dead," the Viking sighed, narrowing his eyes in anger at the several bad cuts he could see on the dragon's body.

"Oooh, so touching," Dagur the Deranged sneered. "A boy and his dragon. Couldn't you just puke, Mildew?"

"Aye, Dagur," Mildew agreed. "Sweet as moldy beets."

"Shut the hell up, you traitor," Hiccup spat. He glared up at the others in the Great Hall. Dagur the Deranged; chief of the Berserkers, stood beside Mildew; former tribesman of the Hairy Hooligans of Berk, now allied with the Outcasts. Beside Mildew stood his ever-present sheep companion, Fungus. Flanking Hiccup and Toothless were ten other men; five Berserkers and five Outcasts.

"Always the smart mouth on you, boy," Mildew hissed. "And you fancy your mind is even sharper, but I'm the one standing beside the conquerors in Berk's Great Hall, and you're the one lying bound and bloodied in the dirt." 

"You figured out the distraction, and turned back from the other warriors and dragons to return to Berk _alone and not in time_ to stop us from taking the island," Dagur reminded his captive.

"I'm not talking to the likes of you, Dagur. Where is Alvin?" Hiccup muttered, turning from Dagur and Mildew.

"My partner is at the docks, ready to welcome Stoick and his ships if they are stupid enough to try and return home," Dagur snarled. "Our warriors are unloading canons and catapults on all of the land-able shores. We may have failed to train dragons, but the united Berserkers and Outcasts are over fifty thousand strong, and dragons aren't going to make the difference for your puny tribe when they don't even have the home ground advantage."

Hiccup gritted his teeth and blinked back tears. He knew Dagur was right. All of Berk's warriors and dragons were drawn away to sea by an enemy trick, and Hiccup had returned in a desperate attempt to evacuate the very young and elderly left behind. He didn't have many illusions for being able to take the island back. The Hooligans had lost. 

"I don't believe there are fifty thousand Berserkers any more, Dagur," Hiccup scoffed. "We know about the mass desertions that happened after your people proved that you murdered your father. Some of them joined us!" Hiccup gasped as Dagur kicked him in the ribs.

"Even if those rumors are true, and I'm not saying they are," Dagur said, lifting Hiccup by the hair, "There would still plenty of us to take care of the measly few hundred of you." 

Hiccup groaned, and knew that too, was true. Their most hopeful estimate of the remaining number of Berserkers still far outclassed Hooligan warriors and dragons who now had to attack by sea. Maybe if they were defending the land. _Maybe_. Hiccup's family and friends would make a big dent in their enemies, but they just didn't have the numbers to survive the assault.

Suddenly Toothless butted his head into Dagur, knocking him away from Hiccup, and the growling dragon literally fell on him. Unable to attack with tooth, claw, or fire, the dragon attempted to simply crush and smother the young man. But the ten guards quickly beat the dragon and drove him off of Dagur. Hiccup screamed and thrashed against his bonds.

" _How **dare** you?_ " Dagur panted, lifted to his feet by two guards. He shrugged off his men and with long strides crossed to Toothless, drawing a short knife from his belt, and sank it into the dragon's shoulder. Toothless grunted and tried to swing his tail at the Berserker chief, but Dagur avoided the blow.

"You'll pay for that, beast," Dagur threatened, drawing a sword and taking a torch from the wall. "Turn it over and hold it down," he ordered his men. Weakened and tied, Toothless was forced onto his back. Dagur held his sword over the torch. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Dagur, what are you doing?" Hiccup shouted, panicking. 

"Hold these. Heat the blade," Dagur handed the instruments to Mildew, ignoring Hiccup. The old man frowned, but did as he was told. 

Two men held each of the dragon's hind legs apart and Dagur laid both of his hands between them. He stroked and palpated the dragon's flesh, finding his testes.

"Dagur, you sick fuck!" Hiccup shrieked, "Get your hands off of him, or I swear to the gods I'll gut you!"

"Oh, I doubt that, runt," Dagur chuckled. "Let's see if we can get the big boy's unit to make an appearance," he crooned, massaging above the dragon's testes, toward the slit. Soon a pointy tip poked through, followed by the rest of the penis. Red and slimy, it was as long as Dagur's forearm, and thick as his wrist. The demented young chief laughed with delight.

"Dagur, please," Hiccup choked, "Don't hurt him. He's just an animal. _I'm_ your enemy. Hurt _me_."

"Oh, so nice of you to offer," Dagur crooned. He looked over at Hiccup's face, tormented and dripping with tears. "You really do love this dragon so much," he marveled. Wicked inspiration gleamed in his eyes. 

"Well... I suppose it would be a shame to destroy such an impressive organ. At least before I get to see how it works," Dagur pursed his lips and cocked his head in consideration. The surprised men momentarily loosened their grip on Toothless, and the dragon almost struggled free. Dagur crouched beside Hiccup.

"If you love that creature so much, why don't you marry it?" Dagur teased, childishly. "I'm a chief now, I have that power. Should I do that for you? Would you like that? Let the dragon make an honest woman out of you? Have you taken it before? Or has it taken you?"

"I'm _nothing like you_ , chicken fucker," Hiccup growled through his teeth. He'd had to endure annual visits from Dagur for all of his childhood, when the boy came with his father to renew the treaty between the Berserkers and the Vikings of Berk. Dagur's sickness and cruelty only increased with age, until the visit when the twisted boy demonstrated the buggery of a chicken in front of a horrified Hiccup. Dagur tried to convince him to do it as well.

Dagur slapped Hiccup.

Mildew dropped the hot sword, and it stuck straight up from the floorboards, producing a curl of smoke. Dagur turned toward him.

"What, you don't amuse yourself with your little friend, either?" Dagur nodded toward Fungus. The sheep hid behind Mildew's legs, and the old man glared and looked like he'd swallowed a toad.

"No, of course not," Mildew mumbled.

"Humph," Dagur grunted, "Silly moralists. Those of us who are superior just take what we want, when we want it," He returned his attention to Hiccup. "And right now, chiefling, I want to see you take that dragon you looove so much deep up in your guts."

Hiccup's stomach flip-flopped, and he bit back the urge to vomit.

"I'm going to cut off your ropes," Dagur said, "And you're going to undress, and not do anything stupid. Because if you do, then you die. No... then the _dragon_ dies. If you don't fight me, I won't kill either of you. Well, not _today_ ," Dagur smirked, and pulled his knife out of the Night Fury's shoulder. He wiped the blade on Hiccup's pant leg, and then cut the ropes loose from the boy's wrists and ankles. 

"Strip," Dagur ordered. Hiccup grimaced and wiped at his eyes, then began to obey. Pulling his shirt over his head, kicking off his boot, and removing his pants.

Mildew looked away, scanning what faces he could see among the Vikings in the room. A couple of Berserkers nudged each other with their elbows in enthusiasm. The rest looked troubled, but apparently didn't intend to do anything about it. Mildew made eye contact with one of the disgusted Outcasts, a blond man wearing an eye patch. The man nodded toward the door, so Mildew and Fungus crept away unnoticed by anyone else.

"Free the dragon's hind legs, and let go of him," Dagur instructed the guards. They complied, and backed away carefully. Toothless rolled onto his side, and looked sadly at Hiccup.

"Do you understand me, you stupid beast?" Dagur demanded. "The same goes for you. Obey me, or _he_ gets put to the sword." Dagur gazed back at Hiccup, "Now present your ass to the wyrm, worm," he giggled.

Hiccup trembled with rage, and crawled to the dragon's face. He gently touched it, and looked into the big yellow eye. "You have to do what he says, Toothless," Hiccup whispered, "It's alright, bud. We'll be okay. I'll get us out of this. We just need to stay alive long enough for me to figure out how."

"Get your hands away from the muzzle," Dagur warned.

"Shut the fuck up, Dagur!" Hiccup shouted, "You'll get your damned show! Just give us a minute!"

"Mind your tone," Dagur sneered, "And get on your fucking knees."

Hiccup wheeled on Dagur, and the Berserker actually blanched a little. Hiccup's face flushed scarlet with humiliation, and he thought his head might explode it was pounding so hard. He crouched on his knees and elbows, hiding his eyes against his arms, and pointed his rear at Toothless.

Toothless got to his feet, hobbled forelegs making him stumble. He glared balefully at all of the humans around him, and sniffed at Hiccup's rump. The boy flinched, then caught himself and tried to relax. Then the dragon's tongue slipped between his tight lips, and he lapped at Hiccup's exposed opening. The muzzle was just loose enough to permit a few inches of tongue to escape, only because his teeth were retractable, but he couldn't open his jaws wide enough for a plasma blast.

Hiccup shuddered, shame constricting his chest, but he appreciated the dragon's effort to lubricate his tight hole. He bit his lip and whimpered.

"Eww, that's hilarious!" Dagur laughed. "But I'm bored again. Fuck him now!"

Toothless growled, and crawled over Hiccup awkwardly. Positioning his forelegs beyond Hiccup's head. His penis slid smoothly from its sheath again, the small pointed tip grazing Hiccup's back. Dagur barked out a sharp laugh, and stared intently at the action, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. Toothless penetrated Hiccup's entrance slightly, and the boy moaned and tried to get control of his breath. Inhaling deeply through is mouth, exhaling slowly through his nose. He fought to relax, while the dragon paused to let him adapt to the intrusion. 

Hiccup rose up on his hands, and pressed back against the Night Fury's massive endowment, gradually impaling himself. Though it was naturally oiled and slick, its girth increased steeply. Stabbing pains shot through him, and he began to shake and sob. 

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/AHDKMK6.png)

  


Toothless abruptly pulled out.

"Barely halfway in," Dagur complained, "That's it, destroy the creature," he drawled casually. The men put their hands on their weapons, and Toothless turned toward them, hissing.

"NO!" Hiccup shrieked, flipping over and throwing his arms around his best friend's neck, pulling his head down. He drove his prosthetic painfully into the soft spot where a foreleg met his body, to get the dragon's attention.

"Shhhh. Please, Toothless," Hiccup murmured soothingly. He pet the dragon's soft, pebbly skin. "It's okay. I want you to. Do it, and don't stop until you finish. I'll get used to it. It will start to feel good for me, I promise," he lied.

Hiccup let go, and Toothless searched his eyes, then licked his cheek. Dagur gestured for the men to stand down, and Hiccup laid on his back. He stroked the dragon's belly, and coaxed the half-retracted penis back to full erection. He closed his eyes and raised his legs, guiding the tip back into his throbbing entrance.

"That's it. More," Hiccup urged. He gritted his teeth with the supreme effort not to cry out. Tears ran down his face, but he tried to smile and make small, encouraging sounds. Fire spread through his belly. He clutched the dragon's sides, and pulled him closer. Toothless purred softly, and he finally made it all the way inside. 

"Yes, good boy," Hiccup gasped, "Fuck me." The dragon began thrusting in short strokes, and Hiccup held on and struggled not to pass out. He smeared his wet face against black skin, whimpering and groaning. It _wasn't_ going to start feeling good. But he was going to have to act for Toothless. He fooled Dagur, too.

"What a whore," Dagur chuckled, flushing with excitement. "I _knew_ it." He cupped his crotch and began kneading himself through his pants.

Toothless panted and thrust, and Hiccup clung to his body and to consciousness. Finally, the dragon let out a strange bleat, and stopped. His abdomen convulsed with rapid breaths, and buried deep inside, he flooded Hiccup with hot liquid. It squirted around his flexing cock and splashed against the boy's thighs. The massive red organ slipped out of Hiccup's battered hole, and a puddle of semen began to spread on the ground. The penis quickly shriveled and retracted. Hiccup, too, went limp with relief.

"Oh, Gods," Dagur's voice was husky. He opened his pants and fondled himself openly. "Did you _see that_?" he asked, but didn't remove his eyes from the spectacle.

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup with his snout, and began licking between his legs. The soft tongue comforted his stretched and torn opening. Hiccup could see some blood smeared on his thigh. Rage and shame squeezed his heart, threatening to suffocate him. 

"That's right, clean him up for me," Dagur taunted. "And if his hole doesn't spring back into shape, I'll just have to make another one."

 _Oh, no fucking way,_ Hiccup thought. _I'll make him kill me first._

Suddenly, the door crashed open, and Alvin the Treacherous stomped through.

Dagur turned toward the disruption, his mouth hanging open wide.

Alvin looked at Hiccup, a naked mess lying on the floor. And at Toothless, standing over him. Then he glared at Dagur, dropping his eyes to the exposed cock in the Berserker chief's hand.

"Alvin, I..." Dagur began, half a nervous smile forming on his lips.

Without a word, Alvin charged. Dagur barely had time to let go of his prick and raise his arm.

Alvin's sword flashed through the air and struck that arm off, above the elbow.

The young chief screeched and collapsed to his knees, blood spraying everywhere. All of the warriors in the room drew their weapons, but only two Berserkers advanced on the chief of the Outcasts. Alvin made quick work of them, and as their bodies hit the floor, he faced the rest of their mates.

"Who else wants to die in defense of an unworthy chief?" Alvin thundered. The three remaining Berserkers exchanged glances, and silently laid their weapons on the floor.

"Dagur! You useless..! Stupid..!" Alvin roared, kicking Dagur onto his back and standing on his neck until his screams were strangled and reduced to gurgling noises. "We had Berk! I'm home! We were going to win!" Veins stood out on Alvin's forehead and neck, then he closed his eyes and composed himself. Dagur was paling rapidly, but still alert, staring helplessly up at his partner.

"And now, we're going to retreat," Alvin continued, his voice calm and cold. He looked away from Dagur and made eye contact with Hiccup, who huddled against Toothless and stared at him in terror. 

"I'll be back," Alvin explained. "And I will take this island again. And you will surely die, little Dragon Conqueror. But when I return to rule Berk for good... There will be glory untainted, and songs sung in me honor. And none of those songs about the moment of Alvin's triumph will have a verse about the _rape by beast_ of me enemy's young heir. Understand?"

Hiccup gulped, and nodded.

Alvin pressed the tip of his sword over Dagur's heart. The Berserker closed his remaining hand around the blade, and choked, trying to plead for his life. With one mighty push, Alvin drove the point through, deep into the floorboards. With one last shuddering breath, Dagur expired. Alvin stepped back, and approached Hiccup and Toothless.

"You want I should kill the animal, too?" Alvin offered, touching the handle of the axe strapped to his back.

"No! Please, Alvin! Don't hurt Toothless!" Hiccup begged.

"As you wish," Alvin said mildly. He turned his back on them. 

"You men are witness to the full extent of Dagur's derangement," Alvin announced to the quiet room. Mildew stood in the doorway, holding Fungus in his arms. "You will tell our comrades. Perhaps you will appoint another chief, but I hope that the Berserkers will swear loyalty to me instead. For now we retreat to our ships, to return and take Berk another day."

The Vikings all looked very unhappy, but followed Alvin and filed out of the Great Hall, past Mildew. The old man opened his mouth as if to say something to Hiccup. Then he just sighed and hung his head. He turned and followed his new tribesmen. They left Dagur's body pinned to the floor.

Hiccup lay against Toothless and wept for some time. Then he finally picked up Dagur's knife, and removed the muzzle and the remaining bonds around the dragon's forelegs and wings. He struggled back into his clothes, wincing with every movement. He hurt all over. In some places a lot worse than others, but pretty much all over.

The dragon's misery mirrored his own, and Hiccup hugged his neck and kissed Toothless reassuringly. "It's not your fault, bud. I'm going to be okay. It's over."

Gods knew there had been a lot of tragedies today, but there was one that wrenched at Hiccup's heart which he knew he could never tell anyone. While he felt nothing but violated about what Dagur had forced them to do, Hiccup had long been developing feelings about Toothless that went way beyond friendship. And desires that frightened him. He was certain the dragon felt the same, he could see it in intelligent, soulful eyes that he was sure belonged to a person and not a mere animal. But out of societal pressures and deep-seated taboo, Hiccup had held that opportunity at bay.

And now, thanks to Dagur, that potential was lost forever. Maybe that kind of intimacy could have survived the attack if it had already been established, but Hiccup knew that there was no way it could develop after all of _this_ had happened.

They had both survived, and Hiccup was very grateful. But he mourned the loss of a part of them that almost was, and never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, illustration by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com)
> 
> I wrote another rape story! O_O And another bestiality story. I may have both out of my system now. Well, at least the former.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
